


Little Sparrow

by MissMarquin



Series: The Little Sparrow Saga [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Last warning to go read songbird first, Little Sparrow Saga, Lots of Inutaisho, Original Characters Galore - Freeform, Pirates, Prequel to Songbird, Romance, SONGBIRD SPOILERS, Seriously dont read unless youve read songbird, Sesshoumaru isn't born yet, Swashbuckler, UP TO DATE on songbird, action and adventure, keiko - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarquin/pseuds/MissMarquin
Summary: Before there was Rin, there was another Little Sparrow. This is her story.PREQUEL side-story to SONGBIRD, heavily featuring OC'S from that story, as well as SPOILERS.





	1. In Which a Pan is Useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangryuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryuniverse/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP AND READ. READ. READ. READ.
> 
> This is a prequel tie-in to my other fanfiction, Songbird. IF you have not read that, this story will make absolutely no sense, because it features original characters from it. SO, PLEASE, go read Songbird before, if you haven't. ALL OF IT. 
> 
> Have you read part of Songbird? Thanks! Make sure you're entirely up to date, before you read this one, because there are SPOILERS for it, that are revealed in this as well. SPOILERSSSSSSSS.

_**In Which a Pan is Useful** _

 

* * *

 

“ _Keiko-san, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Rin started, but her tone held the tenor of awkwardness. She and Keiko were sharing tea next to Hiro-san’s grave, settled comfortably over a quilt. Keiko-san had told her that her husband had brought it home from a country called England, to the far West. Rin fingered the carefully stitched details of the squares, with their intricate folding of the fabric. Cathedral Panes, Keiko-san had called them._

_The woman in question looked up to the girl, her fingers wrapped gingerly around a teacup. This set was white and blue, and made of the most perfect porcelain that Rin had ever seen. “Little Sparrow, you know that you can ask me anything,” she said to her, taking a sip. The day’s brew was a gentle Ginseng tea, because Keiko-san had been dealing with a slightly upset stomach._

_And Rin knew that she could. Now that her heritage wasn’t a secret, Keiko-san was more than willing to chat about herself. It didn’t make it any less awkward for the girl though. Rin’s gaze fell to the side, and to the grave that sat next to them. It wasn’t decorate with intricate carvings, like Izayoi’s, or Inutaisho’s, but it still held a quaint and understated charm to it._

_She itched to ask about Hiro-san, but she didn’t want to make Keiko-san sad._

“ _I’ve been meaning to ask about the cast iron pan hanging in the kitchen,” she finally said, deciding to change the subject last minute. It wasn’t a lie-- she had been curious about the thing, hanging above the hearth. Unlike everything else in the manor, it wasn’t old or fancy. In fact, it was incredibly plain, compared to the apparent opulent taste that was reserved for the home. Covered in orange rust and such._

_Keiko laughed, really laughed. She threw back her head, as the sound peeled its way straight from her belly. Rin thought that maybe the old dog had finally gone insane. It took a moment for the woman to gather herself, and wiping away tears from her eyes, she said, “Oh that old thing. You must wonder why I kept such a thing around.”_

_Rin nodded and Keiko wiped her fingers off on the skirt of kimono. Holding her tea gingerly, she also looked to the grave, a wistful gaze washing over her features. “That pan, my dear, is how Hiro-san and I met.”_

_Immediately Rin blanched. She had tried to dance around the subject and instead, brought them right to it! But Keiko didn’t look sad or pained, she looked happy as she was lost in her memory. Rin reached out, grasping at her hand and the woman squeezed her fingers._

“ _I’m sorry Keiko-san. I’ve been curious, but I haven’t wanted to pry.”_

“ _Oh nonsense!” Keiko scolded. And then her lips formed a sly grin, as she regarded the girl. “Besides, the story is actually quite an entertaining one.”_

“ _Entertaining?” Rin asked. For reason, she wasn’t one bit surprised. The more she learned about Keiko, the more she realized how wild the woman had once been. Despite her ferocity and demeanor in her old age, she seemed to have mellowed down since her youth._

_Even Sesshoumaru-sama warned her as such._

“ _Of course, why wouldn’t it be? Do I look like the kind of woman that would be immediately wooed by a man?”_

_She absolutely was not, and Rin agreed as such. “So it wasn’t love at first sight?”_

“ _He would tell you that it was,” Keiko said, regarding his grave fondly. She ran a hand down the side of it, her fingertips caressing the polished stone lovingly. “Of course, I made him work for it.”_

“ _And how did that go about?” Rin asked, leaning forward slightly on her knees, her attention rapt._

“ _Well, like all good stories Little Sparrow, we have to start at the beginning.”_

  


* * *

 

 

Keiko was bored.

“Your highness, the East is reporting an increase in _piracy_ ,” said one of her father’s adviser's. The man was an old crone, hunched over and wrinkled. His beak like nose protruded so far from his face, that it was almost comical. It _almost_ made her laugh.

But she was too bored to laugh. She had been there for hours, listening to different reports and the like, spewing from the mouths of these old men.

“Well then,” her father started with, “I suppose that they’ll need to find a way to deal with it.” He was an imposing figure at the table, sitting tall in his high backed chair. He wore all the finery that an Emperor would, swathed in the finest purple silk. A chest plate made of bone covered his torso and his shoulder was topped with a cuirass, like he thought war would break out in the middle of the room.

“They have tried, it seems. Even with the help of Lord Atsuto, they--”

“So they appeal to me?” The Emperor scoffed in annoyance and Keiko rolled her eyes at that. Of _course_ they appealed to him, who else would they? If Lord Atsuto couldn’t help them, then who would? Dragons weren’t exactly _useless_ , when it came to things, which meant only one thing-- He was ignoring them, just like her Father would.

“Forgive my impudence,” the crone said. Her father wouldn’t, but he wouldn’t kill him either. He had no time to find new advisers. “But these are your people as well.”

Immediately, things became more interesting. Keiko leaned forward in her seat, waiting for the Emperor’s response.

“They are _human_ ,” the old dog spat. The lines etched into his face marked him as an incredibly severe man. His white hair was cropped short, very unlike that traditional inuyoukai style of keeping it long. His overall appearance was that of a man who didn’t care for much of anything. “I don’t care for their problems. We’re better off leaving them to their own, so they can kill each other off. Then I could be done with them, once and for all.”

At that, she frowned. And with that, the subject was immediately dropped and the discussion turned to farming within the north.

 _Boring_.

A short while later, a sharp kick to her shin pulled her from her daydreaming. She shot a glare to her left, only to meet the youthful face of her brother. He was trying discreetly motion her attention back to the table.

She turned her gaze that way, only to find everyone waiting on her.

“Pleased to see that you have returned to us,” her father said dryly. He wasn’t angry per se, but she would bank on the fact that he was annoyed. She had that kind of effect on a lot of people.

“I’m sorry Father,” she said smoothly. “The topic of farming started and I admit that I lost interest. You can’t expect someone with such delicate hands to care about such thing.”

Touga snorted loudly at that, trying to cover it with a cough and Keiko kicked at him underneath the table. Judging by the glare their father sent his way, he wasn’t successful. Keiko smiled at the fact that she wasn’t the only one that brought him embarrassment. She and her brother were certainly two peas in a pod.

“The topic has since _changed_ ,” the Emperor impressed, “and now it is one that actually requires your assistance. There is a Merchant Lord in Shenzhou, who holds the end of the Silk Road. Currently he hoards it for himself, but it would be a great boon to the Empire if he were to allow us to borrow it.”

He said the words borrow, but Keiko heard the words _steal_.

“And you want me to smooth such things over with the man, am I correct?” She was known for her silver tongue, and the ability to weasel literally anything from a person. Her father abused this talent far too often.

“You are my _best_ ambassador, Keiko. It would only seem natural to send our most precious Princess to handle such an affair.”

Because it was the mainland, she surmised. Even though the Empire held the land under its crown, its grip wasn’t strong. The Merchant Lord in question had likely been petitioned several times, and refused. And it was his right, as her Father couldn’t demand use of his lands. Such were laws that predated him by centuries.

Which was where she came in. She was often sent to places to guide them into an agreement.

“As you wish, Father,” she said, dipping her head into a small bow. “I would be honored to help the Empire.”

The Emperor’s lips quirked into the tiniest bit of a smile, and her heart jumped. The man was harsh, but she loved him dearly.   

 _Boring_ , she thought once more. _That’s what my life has become_.

And as such, the meeting dragged on. She didn’t tune out fully, and even offered her thoughts on such things once in awhile. Enough to placate her father.

It didn’t stop her from daydreaming.

  


* * *

 

 

“That is…” her brother started, but he couldn’t seem to form words. He had come to the port to wish her goodbye, before she sailed off to the mainland. He wore an informal navy hakama and haori set, made of rough linen and little embroidery, though his hair was still pulled up and fashioned into a neat top knot.  Finally, he finished with, “That’s all you’re taking with you?”

It wasn’t even a proper trunk by her side, but rather a mid-sized bag. It was enough to carry about two outfits and a small teapot and cup. “It’s all that I need,” she assured him, with a pointed look. “Have you never seen me pack for such a trip?”

“I’m usually not home when you set off.” Touga had a point-- as a General, he was often off with his troops. There wasn’t a threat of war at the moment, but there were enough skirmishes to keep his men on their toes. He was usually gone when she left, and back home by the time she finished.

“I travel light,” she told him.

“ _Clearly_. Gods above, I wish that Linfey-san would. Anytime that I have to travel with her, we have to bring an entire menagerie of servants as well.”         

Ah, her dear sister-in-law, and least favorite person on the entire earth. She pitied her brother, truly, for being paired with such a witch. And Touga-san was far too kind to speak ill of the woman, despite the troubles that he had with her.

At least the feeling was mutual. His wife hated Keiko, and had no qualms about being very public with it. More than once, her brother had broken up fights between the two of them.

“At least you get to go somewhere fun,” Touga said to her.

“Is the mainland fun?” she asked rhetorically. He had been plenty of times himself, but usually for pleasure. For her, it was always business. “It’s wet. And boggy. And there are tons of bugs.”

“You used to _eat_ bugs when you were little,” he teased.

“When I was a pup!” she shrieked, and he laughed. “What will you do without me?”

“Attend to my wife, I suppose,” was his dry reply. It was a sad day when a man preferred to spend time with his little sister, over his wife. Despite all his reassuring that he liked the woman, he always seemed ambivalent about her.

“What a chore,” Keiko said.

“The worst of chores,” her brother sighed. Ah, there it was, the rare acknowledgment that Linfey was indeed a handful.

“Really, I pity you, big brother.”

“I wouldn’t. You’re next, Keiko-chan. My match had to be useful, but yours? Father will likely take the first man willing to try and handle you.” Keiko knew that her brother was only teasing, and she hissed lightly, baring her fangs.

He pushed at her gently, “Hey now! I kid, I kid!”

“You make it seem like I’m this unruly thing,” she said with a sigh.

“Not at all,” Touga replied. “You just a need a man that’s a bit more wild than you.” She would have thought it a joke, but he had said it with a very serious tone. He reached out and pinched her cheek lightly, between his claws. “Just hang on, Keiko-chan. Your big brother will find you a man.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed deeply, the sound bubbling up through him. Reaching out, he threaded his claws through her hair and said, “Honestly Keiko, you suit yourself by being by yourself. Don’t let father or mother tell you that you need need a man to temper you.”

“So I’m destined to be an old maid,” Keiko said with a comical frown.

“The oldest of maids,” Touga agreed, causing Keiko to reach out and smack him hard across the shoulder.

He ruffled her hair once more, messing up her braid and said, “Be careful, Keiko-chan. I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t return to me.”

Keiko moved to right herself, pulling out her tie. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she told him, plaiting her hair once more. “It’s not anything dangerous, I’m just negotiating a trade route.”

At that, her brother smiled gently at her. “I have one of those feelings,” he told her, “You know, the ones that I get in my gut. I know that this time will be different.”

It wasn’t so much that her brother had a sixth sense, but just an uncanny ability to predict what might come. Over the years, she had learned to listen to his gut carefully. “I’ll be fine,” she said. “I can take care of myself.”

And at that, Touga smiled widely at her, and her heart melted. There was no one in the entire world that she loved more, than her big brother. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, surprising him. But then he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her back.

This was why his wife hated her. She couldn’t look past the fact that he was closer to Keiko, than her.

“I do believe that a scary-looking man who’s missing a thumb, is coming for you.”

“Tatara-san isn’t scary looking,” she said with a laugh. She trusted him more than most at sea.

“If you say so.” He squeezed her once more for good measure. “Be careful out there, Little Sparrow,” he whispered close to her ear.

Her heart warmed at the nickname, one he hadn’t used in decades. He always had told her that she wasn’t so much like a dog, as she a sparrow. She was free like a bird, unable to be tied down. She pulled away from her brother and smiled, causing him to reach out and pinch her cheek again.

It was time to spread her wings and fly.

  


* * *

 

 

Hiroto Arisawa had been milking the rich for decades. It was hard to remember a time, actually, that he didn’t just take what he wanted. Humans were easier to deal with instead youkai, he had come to learn, and so it was humans that he focused his work upon.

He wasn’t a bad guy, and that’s why he hated the word _pirate_. He didn’t _pillage_. Pillaging implied killing and use of force. That wasn’t how he operated. No, he picked his targets with the utmost care. He spent his time to find a way in, weaseling through the cracks in their defenses. And he didn’t kill, he never killed.

It was too messy, and to clean up effectively was a chore.

As so, he _burgled_. He used his wit and skill, and it was through his ingenuity that he made his trade. He took from the rich, and gave to the poor. Humans lived in poverty, because their Emperor had turned a blind eye to their plight. And it wasn’t that he was a lover of their kind, he was pragmatic.

Poverty didn’t make for good economics, and if the economy failed, he’d be out of a job.

And so, he ransacked those few that held so much, and he spread the wealth among those had had little. If the people had more, than _he_ would have more.

It was simple economics and by the Gods, he loved the numbers.

Aside from all of that though, his job had its fair share of problems, like the one currently held in his hands.

“Captain, I don’t wanna be mister obvious,” said the voice over his shoulder, “but that looks absolutely _nothing_ like you.”

Hiro grunted at his first mate. “The least they could do is make a proper sketch. What’s the point of being so famous if I can’t flaunt it?”

At that, Hiten paused. “Er… do you _want_ to be famous?”

No, not particularly, but… “I would like enough notoriety to keep other sailors out of my territory.”

“ _Sailors_.” Hiten laughed.

“Pirate,” Hiro grunted, crumbling up the wanted poster and throwing it in the bin. His first mate Hiten had brought it back, after staking out Hida-Takayama in Eastern Nippon. “I’m a gods damned _hero_ ,” he groused. “The least that they could do is get it right.”

“In any case, Captain, this presents a problem. I scouted the village a bit, but they’re waitin’ for ya.”

“Well, as you said, this looks _nothing_ like me.”

“Does it have to? All they’re gonna be looking for, is someone sneakin’ in somewhere. They don’t hafta look like you.” Hiten had a point, and Hiro didn’t like it.

“And what do you propose, oh wise one?” He teased Hiten a lot, but the thunder youkai was actually as smart as a whip. Underneath his scruffy exterior and rural accent was a devious intellect, and an masterful tactician. Hiro doubted that he’d be where he was without him.

“I would sail around Nippon all together, and start working the mainland.” Hiro winced at that. Working the coast of the island was far easier, because there was somewhere to escape to if necessary. But when working the coast of Shenzhou, they were sandwiched between the continent and the island, with very little wiggle room.

And if there was something he hated more than anything, it was bad odds.

Hiten must have seen the look on his face, because he continued with, “I know what you’re thinkin’, but I would risk it. It’s been decades since we’ve shown our faces there and if my intel is right, the people are worse off.”

Worse off, Hiten had said. It was pitiable that such hard times is what he thrived upon. But if it were true, then maybe Hiten was right, and it would be worth it. “How worse off are we talking?”

“Enough to appeal to the Emperor.”

“Who will do absolutely nothing,” Hiro surmised. “Actually, that might be perfect. If their local Lord isn’t doing anything, and the Emperor won’t, then the people will want a hero.” He tapped his fingers against his desk and leaned forward to regard the map for a moment.

“Where?”

Hiten walked around and pointed to a small area on the coast, right near the end of the Silk Road. “Here, at Likeng Village. The Merchant Lord who owns this land only profits off their misery. He taxes ‘em dry, despite owning the end of this route. He’s a bit of a greedy bastard.” He ran his finger along the road to the north and then west.

“Hmmm,” Hiro considered. He loved greedy bastards. “Then that settles it. We sail around the north and come down south. We have the appearance of a merchant vessel, so we’ll use that to our advantage. We can risk mooring at the dock, I think.”

He had gone out of his way to procure a decent looking crew over the decades. They didn’t suffer the disability of looking like a typical pirate, using that to their advantage. Hiten leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And when we get there, I’ll go out an’ scout?”

“Naturally. Once we figure out what we’re working with, we’ll make our plan.”

At that, Hiten smiled and Hiro returned the gesture. The man stood straight and left his office, no doubt to change the direction of their sail. Hiro leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet onto his desk.

They were a small crew, on a ship with no name, but it didn’t matter.

He was the hero that people wanted, and by the Gods he would provide.

Even if he kept most of the loot to himself.

  


* * *

 

 

Keiko hated sailing.

The ship lurched, and her stomach lurched with it.

She wasn’t a risk of throwing up; she managed to keep a tight hold on her stomach, but she hated feeling ill, and no amount of Ginseng tea could help. At the thought, she gagged. She should have packed her own tea, because the blend found aboard Tatara-san’s ship wasn’t low-quality and already stale.

“Ho, there!” said the man, sidling up to her. He was a fair bit older than here and his years on the sea showed. He was a gruff looking river youkai, with his silvery hair tied back. He wasn’t stocky, like a typical sailor, but rather tall and lanky. He was also missing a thumb, as her brother had so astutely noticed before.

Keiko gripped the rail tightly, her nails cutting into the wood. His eyes immediately followed and he frowned. “Your highness, I would appreciate it, if you wouldn’t destroy my ship.”

“Tatara-san, I could easily replace it.” It wasn’t the first time that she had offered.

“But then it wouldn’t be _my_ ship. Do you know how long I’ve sailed _The Empire’s Bounty_?”

One hundred and thirty-one years, but who was counting? Tatara-san, apparently and he constantly reminded her. She had met the man long ago the first time she had sailed, and had hired him every time since then. He had an ease about him, and she liked his teasing demeanor.

Touga would hate it, but the man reminded her of him.

“Yes, yes, one hundred million years, I already know,” she joked and that man took mock offense. “Truly though, Tatara-san, how is the Shenzhou? Last I heard, the mainland wasn’t faring well.”

“Might I speak frankly, your highness?” he asked. He always asked, despite the answer always being the same.

“I would be annoyed if you didn’t.” She paused. “And as always, Keiko-san is fine.”

“Keiko-sama,” he said, winking at her, knowing that it would annoy her. She huffed at him. Tatara-san turned back to face the water, leaning against the railing of the ship. “The mainland is fine, but it’s people aren’t. They struggle with poverty and they cannot pull themselves from it. And it’s not so much the inability to procure work.”

Keiko already knew where this was headed. While the Empire held Shenzhou in its grasp, it was ruled by the Merchant Lords that presided there. And her Father left them their own desires, because it was largely a human population. It wasn’t so much that he _despised_ humans, it was that he didn’t find them worth the bother.

“I have tried to twist his arm,” Keiko said. “His Majesty, I mean. He’s more concerned with our own kind, and always will be.”

“The true irony is that the humans are their own worst enemy, bleeding themselves dry.”

“Speaking of,” she said, turning to him, leaning her side against the ship. “What do you know about Lord Fei?”

At that, Tatara-san snorted. “He sits on his little throne and piles of gold, taxing his villagers until they keel over. I know that you have a way with people, Keiko-san, but I don’t think that you’ll be able to talk this man into what you need.”

“My father wants full control of the Silk Road. I’m not above threatening the man.”

“Then, you will find little success. There isn’t much that the man has already sacrificed to get where he is today.”

Well, that was a concern. Suddenly, the ship lurched over a wave and Keiko felt her stomach flip over with it. Tatara-san gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll see what I can do about these rough waters,” he told her, reaching out over the sea. Holding his hand flat, it glowed as he gathered his youki. The water below them glowed as well, and he closed his eyes, waiting.

After a moment, the waves softened slightly. An easy smile spread across his face as he opened his eyes and pulled his hand back. “I tried my best, but the sea doesn’t listen as well as the rivers do. It’s like a child, sometimes. I cannot guarantee that this will last.”

Keiko didn’t pretend to understand how communing with the water worked, but she thanked him nonetheless. “It will do, Tatara-san.”  


“As much as I’d like to spend the rest of this voyage beside a beauty such as yourself, I must take my leave. If I leave my men to themselves, they start slacking. It won’t be too long before we land.” His words caused her to smile, even if he only meant to flatter her. She knew a dead end when she saw one.

“As always, it’s been a pleasure Captain.” She mock-saluted him and he laughed as he took his leave. Even if the sea wasn’t completely calm, it had steadied itself to a gentle roll, something that she could bear. Turning back to the railing, she looked out over the waters.

She hated sailing, but just there on the horizon, she could spot the tiniest hint of land.

  


* * *

 

 

Likeng Village was an absolute dump.

It had potential for sure, with some of the most ancient architecture that Keiko had ever seen, but there was a distinct lack of care that surrounded the area. It was hard to look past the crumbling exterior of buildings, and the half broken bridges that crossed canals.

A boy skittered past her shirtless, his ribs poking out distinctly. The grimy look to his skin and the clear fact that he hadn’t eaten much as of late, caused her to frown.

So perhaps not a lack of a care, but an inability to do anything about their situation. Tatara-san had warned her that Lord Fei bled his people dry, but she hadn’t thought it would be this bad.

Her father wouldn’t make things better, but perhaps pulling part of the Silk Road from private ownership might. She resolved to not leave until she had the man groveling for an agreement, no matter the terms.

But once she arrived at his manor,  it became immediately obvious that things would be complicated. She had thought about threatening his family, but he had none. His children had long since left, and his wife was long since dead. She had thought about seducing the man, but he was far older than she would have thought-- being well into is seventieth decade.

The room that she had been led to was pristine. They had outdone themselves to prepare such a place for her, and the man was literally _drowning_ in wealth.

She hated dealing with men like him, and no doubt this entire mission would be an utter nightmare. She _should_ pack it up and leave, because she had no doubt this man would not lend anything to the Empire.

But then she thought of the little boy, and his ribs. How they had stuck out so much. The gaunt circles under his eyes.

She fell onto the bed in a heap, massaging her temple with carefully placed claws.

 _I know that this time will be different_.

As always, her brother was right.

  


* * *

 

  


“You want to _borrow_ my land?” Lord Fei laughed at that, a deep bark that turned his face red. For such an old man, he didn’t have the gangly, ill appearance that Keiko associated with older humans. No, this man was quite portly, with a little bit of stock. Despite his skin being paper thin, veined and almost translucent, the man looked as though he could hold his own.

There was a young girl next to him, fanning him gently. It was hot, so very hot, and humid. Keiko resisted the urge to stick her finger into her collar, and pull the material away-- if only for a small relief. But looking regal and refined won out in the end. If there ever was the time she must play the part of a princess, here it was.

“My father is wanting to expand trade to the west, and the Silk Road is necessary for such a thing. We understand that under the Laws of Old that even though we hold the land within the Empire, _you_ own it, and therefore control it.”

“This isn’t the first time his Royal Majesty has requested use of it,” the old man said to her. “And every time my answer remains the same. In fact, my answer has not changed in almost thirty years.”

Time to try a new tactic, she decided. “Despite your keen business skills, we could provide much better,” she said. Lacing a compliment with an insult, and then offering an alternative. It often worked like a charm. “If we were to take control of it, then perhaps we could funnel even finer wares down the chain.”

“And then I would lose the rights to all the contacts that I have, more like.” Keiko immediately frowned. This man was proving more difficult to woo than most. She was about to continue when he raised a hand, politely cutting her off. “I don’t mean disrespect your highness, but I highly doubt that you will be able to change my mind. These lands have been within my family for centuries, and we have always controlled the end of the Silk Road. I have no intention of giving away my heritage.”

“What of your people?” she asked. “From the short time I spent walking around, I have seen that they live feebly.” Feeble was a gentle way of putting the horror that she had witnessed.

“They’ve done it to themselves,” he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. “If they would pay their taxes, then things could get repaired. Until then, it remains.” This man and her father would get right along, it seemed. “With everything said and done, I must say, I am very pleased to have you here. Three decades of the Emperor making demands, and it’s his daughter that has the decency to at least do it in person.”

With that final word, he stood from his seat and went to Keiko. “If anything, you are free to keep trying. It does my old bones some good, I think. Good day to you, your highness.” He bowed formally and with respect, before leaving the room and Keiko behind.

She huffed. This was going to be a lot harder than she had planned.

  


* * *

 

 

“So he’s entertaining a guest, you say?” Hiro hummed lightly as he thought, his elbows resting atop his desk. “That actually might work to our advantage-- he’s likely too busy dealing with them, to be paying too much attention to anything else.” He paused. “What’s the compound like?”

Hiten leaned over his crudely drawn map and pointed to the center. “The main house is here, right ‘n the center. It’s got outlying buildings-- a stable, servant’s quarters, the whole deal.”

“So, plenty of places to conveniently hide,” Hiro cut in.

“You got it boss.” Hiten traced his finger to the edge. “Say that’a certain fox creates a diversion here, right afta’ midnight. He has guards an the like, but they aren’t much it seems. Easy pickens. We should be able ‘ta slip right past ‘em.”

“What about the house proper?”

Hiten waved over to his companion, who’d been leaning against the far wall until the moment. The red-headed man came forward, leaning over the table as well. He was a young fellow, with a handsome and clean shaven face and pointed ears. His fiery red hair was pulled into ponytail and he wore a fur vest over his bare chest.

“From what I can tell, the house is about two hundred years old, give or take. It was built a bit after the rest of the village. As Hiten said, it’s not very well armed, but I think that’s more likely because no one would try to break in. Should be pretty easy to slip right in.”

“And best place to do so, Shippou?” Hiro asked.

He pointed to the west side of the building. “Here, right through this window and straight into the kitchen. I sat on the sill the entire night, and not a single servant went back in after they put out the hearth.”

“Kitchen it is then. Diversion?”

“A simple flashbang,” Shippou said with a grin. “It’s bright, loud and annoying. Easy and effective, and it’ll work perfectly for a sleepy little place like this. I’ll keep them occupied for as long as I can.”

“Alright then,” Hiro said, standing from his chair. “Seems as though the plan is squared away. Right before the moon is high, well set out.”

“Aye-aye!” Hiten and Shippou said, saluting him. Hiro rolled his eyes as she left his office.

The ship was moored at the small dock, just outside the village. It had been easy to receive a merchant’s rate, and they hadn’t questioned his crew once. So far so good.

He spared a glance at the clock and smiled. The sun was just falling, and he still had several to perform a much necessary ritual, before they set out. He stood and went to the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of his finest…

Well, he was out of rum. The honey whiskey would have to do, and he made a mental note to remind Hiten to pick up more. He fumbled through the shelves to find a decently clean glass, and after wiping it down with a cloth, set it upon the table.

Despite the soft roll of the ship, he poured a glass cleanly.

Dropping back into his chair, he raised the glass and made a toast. “To the night and the job. May the Gods be in my favor, and may the goods find my ship.” And with that, he threw the liquid down his throat, and it burned the entire way down. It made him feel alive.

Too the night and the job, indeed.

  


* * *

 

 

Keiko always had a midnight cup of tea.

It didn’t matter if she was sleeping well-- the moment that the moon was high in the air, she would jolt awake, her body itching for a decent brew. Touga often teased her about it, but she relished the quiet moments as time to sit and think.

And sitting and thinking was definitely something that needed to happen.

The kitchen was empty and the hearth put out, so she set about lighting it. She didn’t need anything large, just a small flame to set the kettle over. She never trusted another person’s teapot, so she brought her own. It was small, but cast iron and had a little bit of heft to it.

Once everything was set, and water was slowly heating, she turned to the pantry in search of tea. She knew they had some, as she had shared some with Lord Harunoba earlier that day. She rifled through tin after tin of stale leaves, until she found a decent enough container of a green and jasmine blend. It would do, she supposed.

When the water was ready, she poured it into her cup-- again, something she didn’t trust to borrow from another person. Tea just wasn’t tea if it wasn’t familiar, and what was familiar about another person’s china?

Of course, her cup was the finest ceramic, forged in a dragon’s flame. Damn near unbreakable, and pretty to boot. She moved to spoon the leaves into the cup and paused. There was a noise outside. Her ears twitched, but she didn’t hear it again, so she resumed her task.

The spoon she used clinked slightly along the cup-- and _there it was again_. A latch clicking, glass sliding. She let go of the utensil and slowly turned. Again, it fell quiet. She didn’t relax though, instead reaching for the bread oven and grabbing hold of the cast iron pot that someone had left there.

There was a shuffling sound and then a quiet grunt. She heard someone hoist themselves up and she realized that the sliding sound had been a window behind her, on the other side of the pantry wall. Her grip along the handle of the pan tightened, as she took a step towards it.

Keiko tried to scent him. Sandalwood, and charcoal and flames and-- _Youkai_. It hit her like a brick wall, and immediately she went on the defensive. The man slipped and cursed lightly, hissing as he smacked his foot against a piece of furniture.

For a burglar, the man wasn’t very quiet. Or graceful, it seemed.

The man rounded the corner before she could, and the both jumped in surprise. Immediately, he threw his hands up, watching her carefully, unsure as what to do. And then she saw his nose twitch and she _knew_ that he was about to--

So she did the first thing that came to mind. Keiko took the pan and smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. In Which There’s a Toast, to a Poisonous Snake and her Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people are waiting on the next chapter of Songbird. Soon, I promise.

_**In Which There’s a Toast, to a Poisonous Snake and her Pan** _

 

 

_"You didn't!" Rin exclaimed._

_"I swear to you that I did. Not my most stellar moment, I assure you." Keiko sighed and reached out, smoothing her hand over the cold stone of Hiro-san's grave. "I wouldn't yet know, it was that little thing that set forth it all."_

_"I am not sure that I would call hitting a man across the face with a pan, little, Keiko-san," Rin said with a laugh._

_"Perhaps not, but it is what made him fall in love with me."  
_

_"Breaking his cheekbone?"  Rin didn't look convinced._

_"What can I say? Hiro-san was a man of strange choices, and a strange choice I was, I assure you."_

 

* * *

  


Sometimes Keiko forgot her own strength, and the moment that the pan hit the man across the face, she heard the bones in his cheek crunch. He fell to the ground in a heap, leaving her standing over him, cast iron firmly rooted between her fingertips.

Keiko then panicked. “Oh Gods,” she cursed, dropping the pan to the ground. This wasn’t supposed to happen, she hadn’t meant to, it had only been reflex--

And then she remembered that the man was a thief, and had broken into Lord Fei’s manor. She _shouldn’t_ feel sorry for the criminal-- clocking him across the face was the best thing that she could have done. And then an idea struck her. She had no idea what the brigand could have wanted to begin with, but she could easily twist this happenstance into her favor.

Lord Fei would _owe_ her. Her lips spread into a smile at the thought. She might have finally found a way to weasel the man into giving them control of the Silk Road. She dropped to her knees and leaned forward to roll the man over, and she struggled slightly, despite her innate strength. Once he was righted, she leaned back on her heels to look at him.

He had the caramel-colored skin of those who hailed from the Sultanate further inland, and his hair was black and peppered with silver. He wore substantial finery-- expensive leggings made of the finest doeskin, and a mainland styled jacket of purple silk, embroidered with intricate dragons. His boots were old and well-used, having been repaired many times. Still, the leather was supple and well-molded, and would likely last another hundred years. His hair was pulled back by a leather tie, and even that was covered in decorative stitching.

She narrowed her eyes at the man; he was the most extravagant of thieves that she had ever seen, and she doubted that anyone about looting would bother to wear their finest. Which meant one of two things-- either he was incredibly rich, or he wasn’t a thief at all.

She leaned forward and risked taking a whiff. She smelled it again, the spicy musk of youkai, but it was tempered with something sweet and--

Alcohol. At that, Keiko rolled her eyes. The man had been piss-ass drunk, and probably trying to find his way home. He probably came upon the wrong house, couldn’t get in through the front, and resorted to breaking in through the window.

She had caught her brother doing _exactly_ the same thing once, after a wild night out with Kouga-san. “Men,” Keiko snorted softly. She leaned forward to root through his pockets, only to find nothing of real importance. No identification, only a docking receipt for what was likely his ship.

Perhaps if the man was the local drunk, no one would miss him. His finery meant nothing, if he had lost the rest of himself to the bottle. Keiko smiled again, a devious twist of her lips. She could still make this work.

Suddenly, the man groaned, causing her to start. His eyes fluttered open slightly, and he hissed, reaching to his cheek. It was already swelling and purple underneath his fingertips. “What in the…?

Keiko waited for him to see her, and when he did, he immediately jolted up. She stood as well, leaning against the stove top.

“I wonder,” she started with, looking at her claws carefully, “Why such a person would break into Lord Fei’s home?”

“Why would I--” he started, but groaned again and she had no doubt talking burned. Keiko figured she had broken the entire left side of his face. But then his nostrils flared and he said, “I could ask the same thing. What is a youkai doing in this wretched man’s home?”

His speech wasn’t slurred and he seemed more in control than she would have thought. “Work,” was her curt reply.

“Same,” he said, indignantly. He moved to press closer to her, but she held out her claws, nonchalantly. Poison dripped from them, burning holes into the floor tiles, and he came to an immediate stop. Holding his hands up, he continued with, “I don’t want any trouble, I just need to do what I need to do, and then get out.”

“And what is that?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Milk him dry, of course. Have you seen what he has done to this village? The people within it?”

That surprised Keiko. He was a man with a bleeding heart it seemed, and it caused her to sigh. “And you’ll do what? Spread his wealth?” As much as she detested the Lord, she needed him to right things. Plundering the man wouldn’t solve her problem.

“Part of it,” he said. “Naturally, I’d keep the rest.”

Ah, so the man _was_ a thief, and all of his finery had been stolen off of the backs of others. So not only would she be doing the Lord a favor by dispatching this man, but the world too.

“I wonder what I should do, then?” she sighed.

“Come with me,” he blurted, and that caused her to regard him carefully. His face was strong boned, with a square jaw. She had originally thought that he was from the Sultanate, but his eyes held the distinct almond shape of those from the Orient. They gleamed brightly, probably due to the alcohol.

And clearly, the alcohol was talking.

As handsome as he was, the man was the epitome of danger. She leaned over and grabbed the cast iron pan, making it seem as though she were going to place it back where it belonged. And he did exactly what she thought that he would have-- he took a step closer to follow.

Keiko whirled around, clocking him with the skillet once more, this time with more force. He crumpled to the ground in a heap.

“Truly a pity,” she sighed, crouching at his side. “You’re a handsome one. You’re also trouble walking.” She moved to roll him over once more. “You wanted to help these people, and so you will. Just maybe not in the way that you would have thought.” She patted his chest lightly and then stood once more.

And then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hiten! Hiten! We’ve got trouble!”

Shippou had torn through the streets at a breakneck pace, back to their rendezvous point on the ship. Hiten had been preparing for the haul that Hiro would have snuck from the manor, but the moment that he heard the fox’s voice, he pulled himself from the belly of the ship, and almost straight into him.

“Shippou, calm down,” he said, grabbing his shoulders.  

“There’s no time!” Shippou hissed, brushing the man off of him. “Hiro’s been caught!”

At that, Hiten immediately started. “ _What_?” In the near two hundred years that he had been working under the dragon, he’d never been caught. Come close to sure, but he always managed to give the slip right before anything happened. “How?”

“A _woman_ ,” the fox hissed. Shippou must have seen the look that fell across his face, because he continued with, “I sat on the sill and watched, just in case. There was a woman in the kitchen, making tea.”

Shippou was the best look out that they had, but he definitely had a tendency to spin wild stories.

“I know that look,” the boy told him, “I _know_ that look that you’re giving me, but I swear to the Gods. He busted in, and right into her.”

“And he what… just let her catch ‘im?”

“Well she…” Shippou hesitated, laughter bubbling up through him. Hiten figured that maybe the boy had found the alcohol that Hiro tried to hide aboard-- with little success at that, because the entire crew knew about it. “She clocked him with a pan, right across the face. He dropped like a fly.”

Despite the severity of the situation, Hiten cracked a smile. He had to admit, _that_ sounded like something that would happen to Hiro-san.

“Anyway, he came to, they shared some words and then she smacked him with it again.”

“She got ‘im twice?” Hiten asked.

Shippou shrugged and then waggled his hands around, mimicking the shape of a woman. “He seemed uh… distracted by her, if you know what I mean.”

Ah, Hiro-san, and his ever wandering eye. He had a deep weakness for the fair ones of their kind. Women weren’t stupid, and this one had probably used that to her advantage. Hiten pressed his fingers against his temples, massaging them. “Did ya follow ‘em?”

“I did the best that I could. I blend in well, but foxes wouldn’t be common in the village at night. All’s I really know, is that they took him to the village dungeon.”

Hiten sighed in relief-- the local prison would be easier to work with, rather than a private one on the manor’s property. It seemed that the God’s smiled in their favor.

“There’s another thing,” Shippou said to him. Hiten turned to listen. “You probably already gathered that the woman was youkai.” Considering that the woman had knocked him out cold twice, and with only a pan-- he had figured as such. It was concerning to find a youkai at the manor, but it was a thought for another time. “Her claws were poisonous.”

“You’re certain?” Hiten asked.

“I saw it myself-- she threatened him right out, melting the tiles into puddles.”

At that, Hiten frowned. Poisoned claws weren’t exactly uncommon, but the type of damage the boy claimed, indicated that the woman was a powerful inuyoukai and not just some random broad. Why would she have been in the Lord’s home?

“Her clothes were that of a _lady_ ,” Shippou remarked. “She was in a nightgown, but you could tell by the quality of the fabric.”

“Imperial court you’re thinkin’?”

“I would bet my life on it.”

Numerous inuyoukai served within the court. Lord Fei controlled part of the Silk Road, and so it would make sense that the Empire would want control of it, and had probably sent someone to negotiate for it. It was likely coincidence that she was there at the same time, but it made everything a complicated mess.

Hiten massaged at his temples again. “I dun’ want to get involved in some political squabble, over Merchant’s rights.” He paused and sighed. “But we can’t leave ‘im there either. Also, keep ‘an eye on that woman, okay?”

“I guess that makes you the boss, for the time being,” Shippou said, leaning against a mast. “And so, what’s the next move?”

“Well there’s only one, I s’pose. Seems we got a breakout to plan.”

 

* * *

 

Lord Fei surrounded himself with guards, and they had proven themselves to at least a _little_ useful. The moment that Keiko screamed, they had come running to the kitchen, only to find the man that she had knocked out cold, spread across the floor like a carcass.

She had played the part of the bewildered woman well, claiming that she had clocked him over the head in self defense. And it wasn’t that she was necessarily _wrong_ , it just wasn’t the whole truth. Who knew what the man would have done to her, if she hadn’t?

 _Come with me_ , he had asked her. Her lips pursed at the thought. She knew a last-ditch effort when she saw one, and she knew that the man had been trying to throw her off guard. Still, Lord Fei had appeared a short while later, in a fine dressing robe, as his men were tying the youkai up.

He had thanked her profusely for dispatching the man, as they prepared to haul him off to the prison. She smiled, certain that her plan had worked for the most part. Negotiation would still have to happen, but the merchant seemed so protective of his possessions, that he would likely come around.

When all was said and done, she finally brewed her required cup of tea, sipping at it as she sat in the kitchen. The guards were gone, the Lord had retreated back to bed, leaving all quiet.

Just like she liked it.

Which was why she was so angry that she couldn’t rid her thoughts of the man.

 _Come with me_.

She snorted at such a ridiculous request. Men that lived within the moment were the most dangerous of them all. She had done the world a favor, as far as she was concerned. Her gaze slipped to the pan she had struck him with. A guard had picked it up, placing it upon the counter she now sat at.

Part of her pitied the man. She had basically thrown him to the dogs, but it was for the good of the people. One life, in exchange for so many others, and control of the Silk Road. That was how she justified her decision.

But still…

 _Come with me_. His tone had been breathless and wild, like he had truly meant it. Like he had been somehow snared by something.

She finished her cup of tea and stood to leave the room. She paused at the door frame, looking back at the pan once more. And then in a spur-of-the-moment decision, she went back into the kitchen and picked it up, taking it with her. 

For a souvenir, she told herself. As a reminder of the job well done.

It had nothing to do with the man, and his caramel colored skin.

 

* * *

 

When Hiro came too, everything hurt, especially his face. He’d been thrown into the cell, left laying in an awkward position. As he righted himself, he groaned slightly. The last time he had been this sore, he had sparred with his father at the age of thirteen.

His father had beaten him into the ground, a lesson in what happened to those who held too much confidence within their belt. A hard something to learn, but it had stuck with him his entire life.

Until last night, it seemed.

He remembered her, the woman that he had barged in on. She wasn’t a particular beauty, he thought, perhaps even plain, despite her clear skin and wild and wavy hair. She had tied it into a braid, but the strands had pulled themselves from the tail, messing about the crown of her head.

He had thought her cute, until she had hit him with the pan.

No, her beauty wasn’t with her appearance, but rather her spirit. Her confidence. She had had the gall to seem _annoyed_ by him, something that he didn’t often encountered. He was a good looking fellow, and women swooned at his feet.

Not this one though. She had spoken to him with a dry and unamused tone, threatened him covertly with her poisonous claws, and clocked him across the face not once, but _twice_.

This was the woman he was going to marry, he was sure of it.

And the words had slipped so carelessly from his lips, as he had thought it. _Come with me_.

He wasn’t sure what was more pathetic-- the fact that he had blurted something so wild, or that he had hoped that she would comply.

“Gods above, I’m an idiot,” he groaned, reaching for his cheek. It was already healing, but it was swollen and purple despite that. As if the woman would have gone with him, a half-drunk fool who had burgled his way into a home.

“Oh, so you aren’t as stupid as you seem then,” a voice said from his left. He spared a glance only to find himself in a cell, and the woman of his dreams beyond the bars.

 _Not of your dreams_ , he berated himself. She had put him here, he should have been furious. But… he wasn’t. If anything he was impressed. Two hundred years of being the self-proclaimed hero that he was, he had never been caught. Until her.

She wasn’t in a nightgown this time, instead wearing a heavily patterned furisode, the collar lined with a thick, brown fur. The silk was green, embroidered with mountains and dragons, and the dramatic irony of it made him smile. No doubt she thought him a lunatic, but he didn’t care. The Gods were smiling upon him, it seemed.

With her, she carried a tray that held a teapot and two cups. The ceramic was plain and boring, quite different than the woman herself. Her hair was pulled up and wrapped around her head in a delicate braid, far more formal than the loose style from the night before.

She walked to his cage and knelt before it, setting down the tray. “I feel as though I owe you an explanation,” she said to him. She opened a small tin and took a pinch of the tea leaves in there, dropping them into the cups.

“And an apology, I would think,” he said to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursed slightly. “Drunkards that break into homes, don’t get apologies.”

“I wasn’t _drunk_!”

“But you broke into Lord Fei’s home, which _does_ make you a criminal.”

Well, he couldn’t refute that. He pulled himself up and walked towards her, sitting back down right at the metal bars of his cell. He watched as she poured water into her own teacup and let it steep. She motioned for him to do the same, as the bars were plenty wide enough for him to reach through.

“What, you won’t prepare a cup for me?” The glare the woman gave him could have frozen a volcano over. Talking to this woman was like poking at a hornet’s nest, only this time he couldn’t stop himself. Finally he sighed. “I’m not a fan of tea, I must admit.”

“Then you haven’t had the right type of tea,” was her easy reply. She still made no move to pour him a cup, instead taking her own between her fingertips and taking a sip carefully. “I rarely converse without it, though.”

He eyed her warily, but leaned forward and pressed his arms through the bars. He poured the water into his own cup, and the woman’s lips quirked into a hint of a smile.

“I am Keiko,” she finally said, “and while I won’t apologize, I will explain.”

“Because _explanations_ forgive hitting a defenseless man across the head with a pan, and then throwing him into jail.”

“You’re about as defenseless as a rabid wolf,” she snapped.

Hiro looked to her incredulously. “Are you calling me rabid? Wouldn’t that be _you_ , with the claws that can melt things?”

Her expression soured and she set down her cup. “Your tea is _done_. It’d be a shame to waste such a wonderful brew.”

Oh, he had dug his claws deep into this one, it seemed, and his lips twisted into an amused smile at that. He took the cup and with a small toast, he sipped at the leafy water… only to find it not to be such a thing. Normally he found tea bland, but whatever this was was crisp and refreshing, with a slightly spicy bite. Cinnamon and vanilla, cardamom and something else. Definitely not a standard brew.

It was delicious.

“It’s a special blend,” she told him, “Oolong and chai, and a little bit of cream. It helps with headache, among other things.” Right, because she had thought him drunk the night before. That, accompanied with two whacks across the face and a broken cheek, he was like to be in pain.

A headache, she had called it. This woman wasn’t teasing, she was poking right back. He could imagine Hiten rolling his eyes, but snickering with amusement at the same time. Women never made fun of him, they batted their eyes and fell to his feet, wishing for a one-of-a-kind romp. And then they would be gone the next morning, and usually never seen again.

He wanted to see Keiko over and _over_ again.

“And explanation, you said,” he told her, pulling her back towards the topic at hand.

“Why is it that you broke into the manor? You said something about it being a job.”

“And I spoke true.”

“Judging by your appearance and the docking receipt I found in your pocket, I would venture to say that you are a _pirate_.” She paused, tapping her finger against her chin in thought. “It would make sense to target the Lord, as he has the wealth, but wouldn’t there be better victims elsewhere?”

 _Less known, easier to pillage, and harder to track_. The woman was trying to sniff out his motives, and Hiro found no reason to hide them. “I targeted him, purely because of what he has done. What he will continue to do.”

At that, she looked interested. “And what is that, pray tell?”

“I already told you last night,” he said with a sigh. “Look at the people who live here, look at this town. Isn’t he supposed to take care of them, as their Lord?”

Keiko set her cup down, folding her hands into her lap. “So then you do it to save them,” she concluded.

It was partly true, at least. “I do it for myself,” he said to her, “ because this _is_ how I live. But there is no joy in taking from those who have nothing. So, I take from those who have everything.”

She considered this for a moment, and then asked, “And why is it that you live such a life?”

What an odd question, and one he had never really considered. “It’s all I’ve ever known,” he answered truthfully. She was sipping at her tea again, quiet. “And what it is that you do, Lady Keiko?”

She choked on her drink, coughing slightly. “Keiko-san, please,” she practically begged him. “I’m barely a Lady, so don’t refer to me as such.” Hiro had the distinct feeling that she was lying, judging by her clothing and her manners. She had an air of propriety, even if she hadn’t meant to. That combined with her high-level poison and skill, she was likely a daiyoukai.

“I negotiate on behalf of the Empire,” she told him. “When someone refuses to listen to the Emperor, I’m sent in to smooth things over.”

So she was an Imperial Court Mistress. Suddenly, Keiko-san was even more interesting.

“And why on earth were you staying with the Merchant Lord?”

She had the decency to make a disgusted face at least, and he took pleasure in knowing that she disliked the man. “We wish to have control of this portion of the Silk Road. Lord Fei’s family has dealt with it for a long time, but we feel as though the Empire could handle things with more efficiency.”

“ _We_ ,” Hiro repeated. There was something stilted in her tone, causing him to ask, “What do _you_ think?”

Keiko seemed caught off guard, like she wasn’t used to having her opinion asked for, but her expression smoothed over quickly. “What I think doesn’t really matter, but I do think that the Lord is ineffective as a whole. As you said, look at his people. If the Empire held the end of the Road, then we could spread the wealth more effectively.”

Hiro hummed at that. “ _Could_ and _would_ are not the same thing,” he said to her.

And there it was, a small crack in her demeanor. Hesitation flooded through the woman and he sighed in relief. Perhaps she wasn’t as loyal to the crown, as she put on. As she had said a moment prior, she didn’t think that her opinion mattered much.

“This isn’t much of an explanation,” Hiro said, once more steering the conversation back to its intended purpose. He sipped at the tea again, enjoying its spicy texture.

“I don’t have much more time, so I’ll be blunt,” she said. “Despite my efforts, Lord Fei remained very stubborn about his intent on keeping the Silk Road to himself. I had tried all my efforts, save one, and I wasn’t looking forward to _seducing_ the horrifying man.” She shivered at the idea, and he did as well.

“But then I got lucky, and you fell right into my lap.”

At that, Hiro started, his fingers tightening around the cup. “And what on earth do I have to do with anything?”

“Oh absolutely nothing,” she told him. “But because I defended his home from an unknown brigand intent of stealing his goods, he’ll likely give me whatever I want. Really, I cannot believe how the Gods have smiled upon me.”

How the Gods have smiled indeed. He had thought this woman to be a kind soul, intent on saving people. Instead she was a viper, hidden so cleverly in the skin of a dog. He loved it, and everything about her, even her cunning deviousness.

The only person who could have done it better, was him himself.

“I think you underestimate me,” he said to her. “I’m not some lowly youkai.”

“Oh, I am well aware,” Keiko-san told him, finishing her tea. She took the rag from the tray, wiped the cup down and then set it back next to the teapot. “I know the stink of a dragon when I smell it,” she finished with.

And suddenly, Hiro blanched. _Not_ an Imperial Court Mistress he realized, but more likely an advisor. Serving the court was one thing, but dealing with his kind was another. Dragons tended to hide and live in solitude. The only way she would be _used_ to his kind, is if she regularly worked with the Dragons of the East. Which she would if she was a court advisor.

Oh, he had severely underestimated this woman _heavily_.

 _Confidence doesn’t help you, it only clouds your judgement_ , his father had once told him. He felt silly that he had fallen right into her trap.

“Well then, it would do you no good to underestimate me,” he retorted.

“I haven’t,” Keiko-san said. She glanced towards the clock upon the wall, by the key keeper’s desk. “Well, I have enjoyed this chat, but it’s about time for that tea to kick in.” Hiro cocked his head to the side, before glancing at his cup.

_For headaches, among other things._

As if on cue, he swooned to the left, his body feeling heavy. “You--”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Dragon-san,” she told him, plucking the teacup from his hand before he could drop it. She moved about to pack up the tray with delicate care. Too bad that underneath her skin was a cunning snake, and the more that he saw it, the more attractive she seemed. “Know that your sacrifice will be a noble one, and that it will help these poor people here.”

“You drugged me,” he snapped, finding it hard to hold himself up. “You sneaky, conniving--” But words became hard to find, and he couldn’t finish his sentence. “My men,” he finally managed. “My ship,” he whispered.

Keiko-san had the decency to look regretful. “I will make sure they get the docking receipt,” she told him. “I won’t turn them in.”

Of course she wouldn’t, it wouldn’t help her one bit. And despite her clever wit, he wanted to trust the woman.

“Keiko-san,” he said, slumping to the ground, against the bars. “Come with me,” he muttered, the slightest bit delirious. Everything felt sluggish and he wanted to sleep.

She knelt beside the bars and looked at him plainly. “I wonder what might have happened, if we had met at a different time,” she said to him. “You’re quite handsome, even if you’re trouble.”

 _Bitch_ , he thought, his lips managing to quirk into a smile. She would probably take it as a compliment. And then he closed his eyes and everything faded black, her face the last thing that he saw.

 

* * *

 

Shippou waited for the woman to leave the prison, before sneaking inside. He didn’t need to be so cautious, because he looked like a simple red fox. During the day it was common to see them rooting around the village.

He went to the cell, only to find Hiro-san slumped against the bars, snoring softly. He smelled tea, and then the sharp tang of Dragonsbane. The fox cursed inwardly.

The woman had figured out what Hiro-san was, and took precaution. He would have to go back to Hiten and rework their plan. Originally it had hinged on getting into the cell, and then Hiro-san whisking them out, using his ability to teleport…

But the woman was cunning, and had drugged him to the point of passing out.

Suddenly, this rescue operation had turned into a prison break, and Shippou didn’t particularly like the odds.

 

* * *

 

“Imperial Highness--” Lord Fei had started, but Keiko raised a hand to cut him off.

“Keiko-san, please,” she told him. They currently walked through the village proper, the Lord leading her to a small restaurant that he apparently frequented. Lunch as a gift, he had told her. In fact, he had showered her with many gifts, since the night before.

Part of her felt guilty about jailing the Dragon, and then drugging him blind, but it was for the good of all, she told herself. For the good of the Empire, but the thought left a sour taste in her mouth.  

She wondered what Touga-san would say about such a thing.

“I feel as that I owe you a great debt,” the Lord told her. “I have no idea what the man would have stolen if you hadn’t caught him, Keiko-san. I own many valuable things, some of them priceless. Truly, you have protected my fortune from such ill will.”

“It was merely self defense,” she had promised him. “Any one would have reacted as such, I think.”

“But he was youkai! I doubt anyone else would have been able to subdue him,” Lord Fei said. And it wasn’t in contempt, but rather awe. The old man was impressed by her prowess, something that human men tended to hate when it came to women. They liked their mistresses servile and dependant. For the man to have a view opposite of that, was mildly refreshing.

“Perhaps this would be a good time to negotiate the matter of the Silk Road,” she said to him smoothly.

Lord Fei paused them in their step, about to say something contrary, but thought better of it. Instead, he said, “I must apologize for my stubborness on the subject, Keiko-san. You must understand, the Road has been within my family for centuries.”

“We do not wish to take it from you and your own,” she said to him gently. “We only wish to help with its administration. There is nothing that you are doing wrong, but imagine what might grow if you supplemented with the resources of the Empire? There is nothing to lose in such a treaty, and everything to gain.”

She had tried to explain this to him before, but he hadn’t listened. Now that he was in her debt, she had his undivided attention. Fei considered her words for a long moment, as they stood there. Finally he said, “I had assumed that his Royal Majesty wanted to keep the road. But if I were to retain ownership of my lands, then perhaps we could come to an agreement.”

“Of course,” she said to him and they started to walk again. As they passed by the prison, she spared it a glance. “Lord Fei, might I ask what you have planned for the man that broke into your home?”

“He will be executed, of course.” The way that he said it was rather casual. Petty thievery wasn’t typically treated as such, but  Keiko had known that it would be the likely outcome, and she tried to reason with herself once more. The cost of one, to save the many. “Of course, I’m not sure how to go about such a thing,” he confessed, “So I’ve sent for a _Shashou_. They should arrive by late tomorrow.”

Keiko’s mainland dialect was rusty, but she knew the word meant _slayer_ , and she swallowed slightly. “Perhaps killing him would be overkill,” she said, before she could stop herself.

But the man didn’t look offended that she had spoken out, cocking his head to the side as he regarded her. “I don’t want you to think that I take pleasure in such a thing,” he finally said, “Especially when standing next to an admirable youkai as yourself. But if it’s something that I’ve learned over my long life, it’s that you have to assert authority. If I were to show that I was weakhearted, what do you think would happen to these villagers? They would start to think that perhaps I had gone soft.”

More and more, the man reminded her of her father, and she frowned at the idea. “In any case, I hope that you will stay for the event,” he said to her. “Afterall, you are the one that apprehended him.”

Keiko wanted no such thing, but she couldn’t turn down the offer. She had to keep the cool face of a master negotiator, so instead she bowed lightly and said, “Of course, Lord Fei. It would be an honor. Besides, I _am_ the one supplying you with dragonsbane to keep him subdued.”

It had taken an entire day to sniff some out, but she had found a witch within the village willing to sell it to her.

At that, Lord Fei laughed and held out his arm for her. She slipped her hand through it, and he led her to the cafe he had promised her. “I promise you, the dumplings are quite amazing.”

And she would bet that he wouldn’t pay for them. Never before had a human ever made her feel so slimy and _wrong_ , and she felt sorry for the pathetic little village that was held by his whim.

But not as sorry as she was for the man she had doomed to death.

 _For the good of the people_ , she reminded herself.

But she was no better than the cruel Lord himself.

 

* * *

 

The Dragonsbane eventually wore off, and Hiro came to. He groaned as he pulled himself awake, but realized that he still felt numb. He reached out for his youki, trying to pull at it, but nothing come. It was like the power in his nerves had dissipated, leaving him empty.

The blasted plant hadn’t worn off, he realized, and he cursed the bitch who had poisoned him.

And then he remembered her cocky little smile, as she had packed away her handy tea set, and his heart lurched. Oh, he had it bad, like he never had before. And of _course_ it would be the woman who had broken his face and drugged him into a stupor.

“ _Pssssssst_ ,” he heard someone hiss, and he turned back to find a red fox slinking into the room.

Relief flooded through him, as he scrambled to his knees and grabbed onto the bars of the cell. “Shippou!”

The fox before him began to glow, and the bright light stretched and grew, until it resembled the shape of a person. Once it receded, he saw the red-headed form of a young man, his face freckled with sun-spots.

“Shh!” the fox said, throwing up a finger against his lips. “I snuck here pretty easily, but there are still guards outside.”

He nodded, dropping his voice to a whisper. “It’s about time,” he berated him good naturally.

“Hey now,” Shippou hissed. “We were ready for you to whisk all those goods right out of the house. _You_ were the one who was so distracted by a woman, that she pulled one over on you _twice_ .” The fox then paused and then sniffed the air, his nose cringing slightly. “Thrice, it seems. Is that _Dragonsbane_ \--” He thought he had smelled it earlier that day, but it didn’t stop it from burning his nose and causing him to hold back a sneeze.

“Enough, enough,” Hiro said. “As it is, I’m completely _useless_.”

“Yeah, yeah, we figured, so we hatched a different type of plan to bust you out of here.”

At that, Hiro eyed him warily. “What do you mean _different_?”

“Well, considering that you can’t do your teleporting thing as long as that crap is in your system, we figured that we’d break you out the old fashioned way.”

At that, Hiro grinned. “Oh this, I gotta hear. I mean, those guards are human, but they aren’t completely useless. Not to mention that Keiko-san is likely sniffing around as well--”

“Keiko-san?” Shippou repeated, narrowing his eyes slightly. “The woman with the _heavy_ -handed swing?” He emphasized the word with a wink.

Hiro shot him a glare. “And _how_ would you know that?”

“Aside from the massive welt across your face? I sat there and I kept watch, like I was supposed to. She got you _good_.” And then Shippou paused, considering something. “Then again, you kind of let her.”

At that, Hiro rolled his eyes. “Enough of that. Get on with it and bust me out of here!”

Shippou smiled wide and said, “All we need is a little fox magic, yeah?” His formed glowed white again, stretching shorter and a little wider than his natural form. When the light faded, he was no longer red-headed, instead sporting jet black hair and a slight paunch around the stomach. “Not bad, eh?”

Not bad at all-- he was the _splitting_ image the head guardsmen and keeper of the prison. “So your plan is to literally just walk me out of here?”

Shippou shrugged. “I mean, sometimes the simplest way, is the best way.” The fox reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny flask, throwing it through the cell bars. “I smelled that stupid tea earlier when I was scouting the place. That should fix you right up.” Once more Shippou performed his fox magic, morphing into his fox form. “Anyway,  I have to go weasel the keys and a uniform off of the real keeper. I only wanted to warn you, so you’d be ready.”

Hiro gave him a small salute, and the fox turned on his heel and darted from the building. Shippou was a bright kid, and decent at what he did. Between the boy and Hiten, he’d be out of the cell in no time.

He turned around, sitting on the ground and leaning back against the cell bars. Dancing the small bottle over his fingers, he popped it open and knocked it back, cringing at the acrid taste.  

“Ah soon, I’ll be out of here and back on my beloved waters.”

“I would say that I’m surprised that you talk to yourself, but I’m not,” a voice said from behind him. Feminine, with the slight accent of Nippon. He’d barely hidden the flask, before she had appeared. “You seem the type to best his own best friend.” Hiro didn’t bother to turn to her, waving his hand defeatedly at her.

He hoped Shippou had escaped the building before she noticed. He didn’t think that she would pay attention to a tiny little fox, but she had already proved that her nose was stellar. The bitch would be able tell the difference between a youkai and a regular beast.

“I’d prefer it if _you_ were my best friend, Keiko-san,” he said to her, “But alas, you threw me in here. Not something that friends would do to each other.”

“I’d sooner become your wife,” she said dryly.

At that, Hiro smiled wryly. “Oh, be still my heart.” Keiko snorted, but stepped closer, her zori clacking against the stone of the prison lightly. “I’m sure that you’ve heard by now,” he continued with, “That your Lord is planning on putting me out of my misery. I hope that the fruits of your labor are worth my life.”

He heard Keiko suck in a breath, hesitating as she considered her response. And then he heard her kneel to the ground, setting down what sounded like another tray. If she planned on brewing tea, and expected him to drink it, she was sorely mistaken. He wouldn’t fall into the same trap twice.

Even if he already had. He rubbed at his sore cheek, remembering the pan.

“What? Nothing to say?” he asked.

“What do you want to hear? That your life is worth more than this entire village? Or anyone that might be affected by the Silk Road?” He heard the tinkling of porcelain on the tray, and then the lid popping off of a tin. The crunch of the tea leaves between her fingers, as she pinched a portion and tossed it into her cup. “If there is something that I have learned throughout my years, it is that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of one.”

“So murder is a-okay, if you’re saving the life of the majority. I didn’t think you the type to be so heartless.”

“I never said that I wanted such a thing to happen,” she said quietly. “But sometimes, such things must.”

Hiro clenched his jaw slightly. He knew that he was in no danger of this execution that hung over his head, but her words were a balm on his bruised heart. Just the thing that he needed-- her assurance that she didn’t _actually_ want him dead.

It might have given him a shred of hope.

He heard her pour water into her cup. “If you think that I’m going to drink anything that you offer me, you’re _sorely_ mistaken.”

“Even if it’s the highest quality rye whiskey that I could find?” He heard the distinct clink of a glass bottle, and the topper being pulled from it with a pop. “I swear to you, it isn’t drugged or poisoned.”

“You expect me to _trust_ you?” he asked, though he was glad he still faced away from her. She wouldn’t be able to see the sly smile that graced his lips.

“Why would I poison a man who would only die tomorrow?” She had a point.

Slowly, he turned around to look at her. She wore a different kimono than earlier that day, having changed into a simple linen yukata. She had been pretty in the elaborate outfit of the morning, but she looked way more at ease in something so simple. Her hair was braided simply, hanging over her shoulder.

She really wasn’t an exotic beauty, looking rather plain in such a boring garment.

 _I wonder what would would have happened, had we met at a different time_ , he remembered her musing.

Nothing. Nothing would have happened, because she was the kind of woman that he would have completely overlooked. She sat upon her knees, her fingers wrapped neatly around her cup. “Well?” he asked, “You couldn’t even have the decency to pour a cup for me?”

Ah yes, there it was, that acidic glare that sent his heart fluttering. She was at her most beautiful, when she looked like she wanted to murder him.

“I broke your face, not your hands,” was her curt reply.

Still, he eyed the amber liquid warily, causing her to sigh in annoyance. Reaching out to grasp the bottle by the neck, she flipped it over and took a swig straight from it, half choking at the burn that slid down her throat. She set it back down with more force than necessary, and wiping her mouth with the her hand, she said, “I swear by the Gods, it’s not poisoned.”

Well, not only a woman of cunning and wit, but one who could throw down liquor like any sailor. He felt himself positively swoon.

At least not with something lethal. Still… it wasn’t like she could hide Dragonsbane within the clear liquid, so he decided to take a gamble, hoping that he wouldn’t kick himself later. He reached through the bars and poured himself a small glass.

“This seems like a curiously nice thing, for a bitch such as yourself to do,” he drawled, watching her.

She sneered around her cup, but managed to hold her cool. What a testy woman. He loved it; it made him crave more. “It would be cruel to deny a man his last drink--  even an uncouth criminal, such as yourself.”

“I wonder who’s the criminal here? In all my pillaging, I’ve never killed anyone.”

“I wasn’t aware that it was a contest,” she said testily, and he knew that he had struck a nerve. “And as such, I am not killing anyone.”

“Just because your hands aren’t physically around my neck, doesn’t mean that they won’t be awash with my blood.” Hiro then took a swig of the whiskey and it burned its way down his throat satisfyingly. “Tell me, is this what the Imperial court is like?”

Keiko-san, to her credit, didn’t lash out at him. Instead, she sipped at her tea primly. “Do you delight in hanging such a thing over my head?” she asked quietly, seething with simmering anger. “And then you have the gall to mock the court. As if a man like you could ever understand such a thing.”

Hiro poured another small cup, knocking it back easily. “Understand what? A cushy life, built upon ease? You’re no better than the men that I steal from. Perhaps I shall try to plunder the Palace next.” He meant it half in jest, but he might seriously consider it, if it meant that he would see her again.

Keiko barked a deep laughter, one full of sarcastic wit. “ _Ease_ ,” she repeated, incredulous. She looked absurd, laughing like a harpy, but she didn’t seem to care. Hiro watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. “The notion that you think court life is _easy_. Making such decisions has never been easy, nor do I ever forget them. Do you think that you are the first to die, for the good of the people? People perish everyday, in order to bring peace. You make a heavy mistake to think that I don’t think of them every single day.”

“So you’re saying that you’ll never forget me, then?” Hiro said with a wide grin.

And then she was done laughing, shooting him a glare that could have cleaved a mountain in two. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? What an ungrateful cur.”

“Ungrateful?” It was his turn to laugh. “Tell me, Keiko-san, what is there to be grateful about death?” And as he had predicted, she had no answer. “I’ve lived a long life sure, but it doesn’t have to end here.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “Are you asking me to let you _escape_?” Despite her tone, he would bank that she had already considered it as an option.

“What could you possibly lose? Your job? I highly doubt that one measly criminal would send you hanging.”

An odd expression crossed her face, and for a moment, Hiro wondered if he had made a mistake, implying such a thing. She was right-- he had no idea about what work within the court was like, but in the grand scheme of things his life was worth little to nothing. Even in the event of the Silk Road. She would likely still be able to hash out a deal with the Lord for its usage, even in the event of his escape.

He poured one last drink, swirling it slightly before he spoke again. “If I have offended you, I do apologize.” And then he could feel it, the slight tingle coming back to his fingertips. The Dragonsbane was finally wearing off, and he could feel his youki slowly returning to him. Thank the Gods.

Keiko-san snorted. “You’ve offended me from the moment you opened that mouth of yours. Why do you think I hit you a second time?”

At that, Hiro smiled. “A toast, to the poisonous snake and her cast iron pan.” She refused to raise her cup, and he tossed his drink back anyway.

There were footsteps from behind them, and a guard slipped through the door, his uniform slightly mussed. They both looked towards him, Keiko-san starting slightly at the sight of him. Hiro froze as he regarded Shippou. The boy’s disguise was good, but the woman had dealt with the keeper of the keys personally since his capture.

Shippou looked towards him, wearing the guard’s face with practiced ease. “Ah, your Ladyship,” he said to her, bowing slightly. That caused her lips to twist slightly into a frown, which had Hiro concerned. “I wasn’t expecting you down here consorting with such…” He paused and looked to Hiro, a sneer curling across his lips. “Filth.”

Oh, Hiro would smack him for that one later.

“Nonsense,” Keiko-san said to him. “Filth implies that this man was once clean. I would wager to say that he came out of the womb, covered in all that grime about him.” Hiro shot her a bewildered look. She wasn’t able to hide her smirk behind her cup and he leaned forward slightly. She was teasing him!

That was his job, damn it. Oh this woman… this woman was getting under his nails, wedging herself deeper and deeper.

Shippou barked out a laugh.

“What are you doing down here though, Longfei-san? I thought that you had gone home to your family?”

Shippou didn’t falter though, immediately launching into a plausible answer. “Lord Fei called me back here, to transfer this man to a more secure location. I think that he fears your temporary drugging won’t be very effective.” He motioned to the cell. “Apparently his fears were right.”

At that, she huffed. “Dragonsbane would last for over a day, at least. Even if he’s awake, there’s nothing to fear.”

Hiro wiggled his fingers, feeling sparks ready to fly. The brew that the fox had brought him seemed to have exceeded expectations, when it came down to things.

“Still, precautions and the like.” He moved to the door of the cell.

“I don’t understand though,” Keiko-san interjected, “The Slayer will be here by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

At that, Hiro and Shippou both looked at her, and momentary panic had flooded through him. One thing that they hadn’t banked on, one little detail that could _easily_ derail everything. The woman looked honestly confused though, her cup of tea carefully nestled between her hands in her lap.

The fox brushed past her. “I don’t pretend to understand my orders, Lady Keiko, I only follow them.” At his words, she started slightly, opening her mouth to say something, but she stopped. She watched silently as he slipped the key into the cell door and turned it to unlock.

And then Hiro saw her head cock to the side, and her nostrils flare slightly and he knew, he just _knew_ that she had figured it out. Immediately he shot to his feet and the moment that the door swung open, he grabbed Shippou by the collar and yanked him into the cage, snapping the door shut tightly.

Keiko had thrown herself to her feet as well, not caring about the tumbled porcelain on the floor. Her teeth were bared and her claws readied, as her acid dripped from her fingertips, staining the floor with welts.

“I should have known,” she snapped. “A _fox_ of all things.”

Hiro shrugged at her, waiting for her to make a move. “I consort with the best,” he told her. “The disguise almost fooled you.”

At that, she laughed. “And what do you think that it is you will do? Escape?” She threw back her head and barked at the thought. “Have you forgotten the Dragonsbane so soon?”

And at that, he smiled wide at her. “Do you honestly think that this is the first time Shippou-san has snuck in here? Keiko-san, he’s been watching this place out for _days_.” He held up his claws, calling up his youki, and his fingertips began to crackle with electricity.

Keiko stepped forward. “You threaten to ruin everything?”

“You’ve more than proved that you’re a highly resourceful woman. I’m sure that you will figure something out.” And he had no doubt about it. Keiko-san was conniving, cunning and full of deceit. She could _easily_ wrestle the situation into her favor, despite his timely departure.

She hissed, running forward and throwing her hands around the bars of the cell. The metal melting into molten ore under her fingertips, and Hiro reminded himself that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to make her mad. If he was truly hell bent on marrying her one day, he’d have to learn to placate her.

And marry her he would, Gods be damned.

“I warn you, I’m not exactly a slouch.”

Hiro nodded, waving to the melted destruction already left in her wake. “I’ve never planned on fighting you.” He waited for her to move, but she didn’t, watching him warily. She didn’t want to fight him either. “Besides, I’m a lover, not a fighter, and I’ll just do what I do best.”

He pulled for the energy in the air around them, youki crackling at his fingertips. Waving his hand around, the air between them turned hazy, crackling with the same aura. Keiko regarded it with confusion. “I’m not like the Dragons of the Orient, you see. All it takes me to get somewhere, is a simple step.”

At that, the woman’s eyes widened. “You--”

“Keiko-san,” he said to her. “I’ve already asked you, but I’ll do so again. Come with me.” And she stopped, hesitated and apparently considered his request very seriously.

But then as soon as she gathered her wits, she sneered. “Don’t be so utterly ridiculous.”

Women never came around quickly, and Hiro smiled at her, already having expected such a response. “I never did introduce myself,” he finally said. “My name is Hiroto Arisawa. And mark my words, this will not be the last time that we meet.”

Before she could retort, he grabbed Shippou by the collar and stepped through his portal, the hazy energy clouding over them. When the air cleared, they were gone, leaving a completely bewildered Keiko behind.

 

* * *

 

“ _Come with me_?” Shippou screeched, pulling himself up from the deck. Landing from teleportation wasn’t an exact science, and the fox for once hadn’t landed on his feet.

Hiro was already rounding the ship, telling his men to raise the sails and hoist the anchor. They had about ten minutes to be on their way, if Keiko-san decided to squeal. But he figured that she wouldn’t, instead opting to keep her mouth shut and let his escape be miraculous.

Either way, he erred on the side of caution.

“I believe that I was quite frank in my request. In fact, I had already asked her before.”

“But _why_?”

Hiro paused and looked to Shippou, blinking slowly. “Why not?”

At that, Shippou threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “Why not, he says. _Why not_. There are a million reasons why not, Captain, and all of them are valid.”

Hiro shrugged, reaching out to tie off the end of a sail. His crew fluttered about him in haste.

“And what was all that about seeing her again?”

“I’m sure that we will run across each other again.”

“Not likely,” was the fox’s dry response.

“Well of course not likely,” Hiro responded with. “Which is why I will make it my goal.”

“You’re insane,” the fox muttered. “You’ve finally cracked, and I have no idea what to do about it. This is a job for Hiten-san.”

“I’m not insane,” Hiro snapped. “Merely smitten.”

“ _Smitten_ .” Words couldn’t describe the look that the boy gave him. Oh, what a young child, so, so young. He had no idea what the world held in store for him, romance included. “She broke your face and then _drugged_ you.”

“Ah, yes, she did,” Hiro said with fondness, leaning against the pole.

“She was going to let you be executed.”

“Danger is the best kind of foreplay.”

Shippou gawked at him. “Unbelievable.” He shook his head, turning away. “Utterly unbelievable.”

Hiro let out a small laugh, as he felt the ship lurch. Within the blink of an eye, they were already set to sail and on their way from the small dock. He turned back to look upon Likeng village, but he didn’t see the active guard chasing after him.

At that, he smirked. It seemed that Keiko-san had made her choice, and it had been in his favor.

Turning back to his ship, he went to his cabin to get settled back in. Upon closing the door, he found Hiten there, watching the sea from his small window.

“ _Danger is the best kin’ of foreplay_ ,” he said to Hiro, his lips pursing into a severe frown.

But Hiro waved away his concern, reaching for his small cupboard. “She’s the reason that we’re making a clean getaway,” he said, pulling out the honey whiskey. The three prior shots he’d shared with Keiko still boiled in his veins, but it wouldn’t stop him from one more in celebration.

He pulled two cups out and poured them each a glass. He motioned to it, but Hiten refused to budge.

“Hiro-san, might I ask what it is that we’re about to toast to?”

Hiro dropped into his chair, throwing his feet up on his desk. “Hiten my boy, I’ve finally found the woman that I’m going to marry.”

“And pray tell, where is she?” Hiten asked warily, but he already knew the answer.

Hiro flashed him a smile and then a wink, and Hiten groaned. He picked up his glass and his first mate followed suit, if only out of propriety. “To the fiery tongued lady who has stolen my heart,” he said.

“Hiro-san, you’ve gone insane.”

“I’m only a man who’s fallen in love,” Hiro said, throwing the burning liquid down his throat. He waited for Hiten to do the same, but the thunder youkai didn’t. Instead, he tipped the glass over, pouring it into Hiro’s lap. The dragon startled, jumping to his feet, but Hiten had already set the glass down and was wiping his hands on a towel.

“I’ll only say it once, Captain, that woman is _trouble walkin’_.”

“Funny, she said the exact same thing about me.”

Hiten threw him a very rude gesture with his finger, before opening the cabin door and slipping out.

“You’ll see!” Hiro yelled after him.

And he would. Keiko-san was a one of a kind women, and he was hell bent on wooing her. He didn’t care if it took the rest of his life, he would make her an honest woman.

Well, a _mostly_ honest woman, he supposed.

He could settle for that.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot describe my love for Hiro.


End file.
